Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum practice apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a beginner of practicing drum starts from a drum practice apparatus. The conventional drum practice apparatus has a striking portion made of elastic rubber or plastic material, and it makes low and unclear sound. The low and unclear sound results in that the instructor is hard to be conscious of deficiency and shortcoming of the drummer or fault of rhythm. Besides, the drummer cannot get real performance experience so that the practicing effect is not good. Therefore, a drum practice apparatus such as that disclosed in TWM346086 is provided, in which a plurality of ball members are disposed between the bottom board and the top board so that the ball members can collide with the bottom board and the top board to sound when the striking portion is stricken to vibrate.
However, the above-mentioned conventional drum practice apparatus is provided with the ball members disposed thereinside, so the sound cannot be transmitted and distributed well and broadly. Furthermore, to install or uninstall the ball members, the bottom board and the top board have to be detached from each other using tools to remove, thus being complicated to assemble/disassemble.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.